Broken Reverie
by Zeiyuu
Summary: Haunted by dreams of a dark haired boy, Lucy Heartfilia loses her mother at a young age. Along with the loss of her mother, Lucy also loses the ability to see the dark haired boy she had become friends with. But what happens when she starts to see him in the present day when she is wide awake?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

I hope that you enjoy this~ Please review if you do!

* * *

She dreamed of the boy with the sad eyes often when she was a little girl.

He was from a world that was completely separate from her own. At least, that's what it seemed like to the young heiress of a fairly wealthy family.

He was a boy who suffered great sorrow fairly early on in life, he never really said what happened to him or why he was always so angry at the world. In fact, he said that he didn't want to think about those things when they were together. He said that their nightly meetings made him happy, even though he knew that she wasn't real. Which was strange, because _he_ was the one who wasn't real.

Though that fact became more and more difficult to believe as time passed and she saw him more and more often within her dreams. He looked to be around her age, perhaps one or two years older. His hair was as black as the night sky and his eyes always seemed to be filled with an emotion that she had never seen before. It was certainly not an emotion that a kid should be harboring.

"What's your name?" She asked one night as they played atop their favorite hill.

"I don't wanna give you my real name, so I guess you can call me Silver." He'd replied, "What's yours?"

The young girl puffed out her cheeks in reply to his answer, "Well if you're not gonna give me your real name, then I'm not gonna give me yours!" She thought for a long moment before her mother's face came to mind. "You can call me Layla."

Silver chuckled quietly before he nodded his head, "Alright Layla, what did you wanna talk about tonight?" He asked as he sat down in the tall grass.

The blonde thought about it for a moment before she plopped down directly in front of him, taking the young boy by surprise. She giggled when his cheeks turned red and averted his eyes, though he only puffed out his cheeks at the sound of her laughter.

"I wanna talk about us," she said softly. "How come I never see you when I'm awake? Do you live in this world only?" She tilted her head to the side as she focused her chocolate gaze upon his face. It wasn't until a long moment later, however, that he actually looked down at her.

"Well…" he trailed off, not entirely sure what he should say to the girl. "I guess the only thing to say is that we weren't really meant to be friends. So I kinda think that we're lucky that we get to see each other as much as we do."

His words made the little girl sad. She frowned and looked down at her hands that were tangled up in the long grass that they were sitting in. Her fingers curled and she could feel herself ripping a few blades of grass out of the ground.

She never really had any friends, so the idea of getting the chance to play with Silver during the daytime… that was something that she often thought about. It didn't seem as though it would be an achievable dream though.

"I think we were meant to be friends. I don't know why you'd say that we weren't, you're mean." she threw the grass that she'd been holding in her hands at the boy and he shouted in protest, slapping at the offending green blades.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way, Ur says that I dream of you because I'm lonely." Silver's cheeks heated up once more as he waved his hands around quickly, "I mean, I'm not! But…" he trailed off and his eyes hesitantly found the little girls once more. "I am really glad that I get you, even if it's just for a little while."

Dream? He dreamt about her? How did that make any sense? She was the one who was dreaming, right? So why did he think that he was dreaming?

Before she could voice these thoughts, she was shaken awake by her favorite maid, Spetto. Which right off the bat was enough to shock the little girl into a near fully-conscious state.

"Lady Lucy…" the older woman's voice broke when she managed to actually get the words out, "your mother…" she trailed off and shook her head. Tears spilled from her eyes and Lucy knew immediately that something horrible had happened. Her mother had been very sick for some time now.

Her suspicions were correct when she rushed into her mother's bedroom and discovered that Layla Heartfilia was drawing her last breaths.

Lucy never dreamed of the boy with the sad eyes again.


	2. Appreciation

Since its NaNoWriMo, I'll be writing quite a bit. I've got this story and a 30 day prompt challenge that I'm attempting to complete! I'm almost positive I'll pass 50,000 words ehehe

I really hope that you guys enjoy this story! Please be sure to review if you do! I thrive on feedback~

I also would really like to thank the guest who reviewed the last chapter and Mazelover, who also reviewed! For some reason I can't see the reviews on the site, but I saw them in my email! I'm really happy that you both like the story so far and I hope that you continue to enjoy it c:

* * *

"Guys," Lucy whined indignantly, "why do you always do this? Can't I get a little bit of peace around here?" The young woman stomped over to where Gray stood near her desk and swiped the paper that he'd been holding from his hands.

"Hey!" He protested, "I was just getting to the good part! Why are you so self conscious about this stuff? You're actually a pretty good writer." The young man stuffed his hands into his pockets when Lucy glared at him and moved to see what Erza was looking at instead.

The celestial spirit mage sighed softly before she looked down at the pages that Gray had stolen from off of her desk. Her cheeks felt a bit warm from the compliment, though she forced herself to ignore it. It was _her_ writing. She couldn't help it, Lucy had always been a little bit on the overly critical side when it came to the things that she created.

That's just how she was.

Despite that, she couldn't help but feel a little bit of pride swell within her breast at the fact that Gray actually enjoyed reading her stories. That was pretty much what she always walked in on him doing anyway, whenever he was there.

"We found a job and wanted to see if you'd join us," Erza explained finally after several long moments of Lucy's question being unanswered. The redhead had been distracted by a somewhat raunchy novel that Lucy had left on her table. Her cheeks were flushed slightly as she cleared her throat and turned her attention onto the blonde fully. "The pay is pretty high, even when it gets divided between all of us. I heard you saying yesterday that you might not make rent this month, so I thought it would be a good idea for us to do this one together."

Natsu moved to stand beside Erza as he grinned and gave Lucy a thumbs up, "Besides! It's never any fun to go on a mission without you, Luce!"

Lucy could feel all of her frustration melt away as she listened to her friend speak and she sighed softly.

It was difficult to stay mad at a group of people who cared about her so deeply.

Besides, she really didn't mind all that much. She secretly kind of liked all of the attention that she got from her guildmates, she liked the fact that they were so open with their feelings when it came to each other and her. They made her feel wanted in a way that she never truly felt during the years that she spent alone with her father.

Sure she had Spetto and the others… though it was a whole other feeling to actually have friends.

"Yeah, okay. Sounds good! I just wanna take a shower and then I'll be good to go." Everybody nodded in understanding and continued to lounge around. A vein popped on Lucy's forehead and her eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "That means you guys gotta get out! I'll meet you at the guild when I'm ready!"

Erza nodded in understanding and turned to face Gray, Natsu, and Happy. "You heard her, you guys better get moving."

"That goes for you too Erza!" Lucy's voice became high pitched as her agitation returned and everybody begrudgingly left her apartment, causing the blonde to sigh heavily when she was able to go through the motions of getting ready for a shower.

She removed the blue tie from her hair and let her long tresses fall down her back.

It had really grown out, she kind of liked how her hair looked when it was long. She couldn't help but believe it helped her overall appearance when it came to catching the eye of attractive males. At least, that's what she thought since she noticed that she was getting more and more attention lately.

She shrugged at her internal thoughts before she began to remove her clothing, soon she was topless and had just begun to work on taking off her blue skirt when her door flew open and a certain ice mage strut in like he owned the place.

"Lucy! I forgot to mention tha-" The raven-haired mage choked when he saw Lucy and her current state of undress and quickly halted his advance. His entire face turned beet red and he spun on his heel so that he could no longer look at her naked body.

"G-Gray!" Lucy exclaimed indignantly, "Doesn't anybody around here know how to knock?!" Lucy's face was also red as she hurriedly pulled the skirt up from where it had fallen to her ankles and threw her shirt back on over her chest.

She supposed that she should be grateful that she at least had been wearing her good lingerie.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't think you'd have stripped down so quickly!" Gray sounded completely embarrassed as he spoke and the blonde could tell by his body language that he was ashamed of the fact that he hadn't knocked first.

"I'm dressed," Lucy muttered as she folded her arms defensively across her chest, "What did you forget to mention?" She wanted to hurry and get to the point so that she could actually take a shower and wash off all of her own embarrassment.

Slowly, Gray turned to face her again. His cheeks still looked fairly warm and definitely was avoiding looking at her as his gaze found the ceiling.

"Um…" Gray trailed off, it appeared as though he'd forgotten what it was that he had come to say, "Oh." His gaze moved from the ceiling to lazily meet Lucy's chocolate orbs. "I wanted to say that I really like the direction that your story is going, I think that you should definitely have the princess and the knight get together. I know it's kind of cliche… but I kind of like the idea of the knight and the dragon fighting for her hand. For the knight to win, I kind of like happy endings."

Gray allowed a lazy grin to touch his lips before he waved and turned his back to Lucy once more, "Of course, I'll enjoy whatever you decide to do. I'll see you at the guild." Then he was gone.

Lucy blinked in shock, not entirely sure if she was understanding what had just happened. Gray barreled into her apartment for _that_? To tell her what he wanted to happen in her story?

Slowly, she reached up and clutched at the material that covered her chest.

Her heart felt as though it was beating a mile a minute. What was going on? Why was she having such a reaction to something that Gray of all people had said? Granted, she knew that it was probably because she didn't often get recognition for her writing. Levy was the only person who seemed to be avidly interested in the things that she wrote.

It felt strange to have a second fan. For somebody other than her blue-haired friend be so invested in the things she wrote.

Biting her lip, Lucy quickly shook her head and slapped her cheeks in an attempt to snap her out of whatever kind of daze she was going through.

She really needed to take a shower and clear her head! So that was exactly what the young writer did. This time, she was sure to lock both her door and window before stripping down. Though really, she knew by now that Natsu more than likely had a key to her apartment. So locking the door probably wouldn't do much good if he wanted to get in.

She didn't take too long, she really didn't want to make the others wait too long. By the time she got to the guild, tables were being thrown and she could hear the familiar sound of Natsu and Gray brawling.

"If you two don't stop right now, Lucy and I are going to leave without you!" Erza shouted as she approached Lucy who still stood in the doorway of the guildhall.

That seemed to shut the boys up effectively.

Soon, they were boarding the train much to Natsu's chagrin. Lucy let him rest his head on her lap as she watched the scenery fly by. There were a couple of times that she noticed Gray watching her while she was doing this, though every time she looked over he would avert his eyes.

Lucy was suspicious of the behavior, but before she could bring it up, Erza would start talking.

"So, are there any special rewards once this job is completed? Or is it all jewel?" Lucy found herself asking after a little while, she was a little bit surprised she didn't ask sooner.

"Oh." Gray's eyes were on Lucy again and she blinked at him, "I don't know why we forgot to tell you, there is also a key as a reward."

"What?! Why didn't you say something earlier?! What kind of key?" Lucy felt shocked that this little fact would have been left out, especially when they were trying to convince her to join them on this job. She would have dropped everything if it meant that there was a key involved.

"I don't know," This time it was Erza who spoke, "The flier didn't give a whole lot of detail on much of anything, this whole thing is a bit of a gamble to be honest. Though we kind of figured that you'd refuse to go if you didn't know what to expect, even if a key was included." She held up her hands and offered an apologetic smile, "Sorry Lucy, hopefully the key will make up for this."

Lucy threw her arms into the air in exasperation.

"You're all so lucky that I love you." she stated before she folded her arms across her chest and puffed out her cheek as she pouted while looking out the window once more.

Though she was beginning to feel more excited about the job, no matter what kind of key it was… Lucy would love it. That much she knew for a fact.


End file.
